


Keith y Lance. Halloween 2017

by Littlemacca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Batman References, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween Costumes, Keith y Lance son idiotas, M/M, Nada nuevo que contar, Pero dos idiotas enamorados, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemacca/pseuds/Littlemacca
Summary: En una fiesta de Halloween, Lance, con un incitante traje de Catwoman, se encuentra con Keith, vestido de Batman. No tardarán en discutir como de costumbre, si bien pronto se marchan de allí para acabar en la cama actuando como el gran equipo que son.





	Keith y Lance. Halloween 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [From_TheFuture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_TheFuture/gifts), [Nonbinary_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Queen/gifts).



> Inspirado en el maravilloso fanart de Rachelhuey http://rachelhuey88.tumblr.com/post/166963710010/happy-halloween

—No encuentro el problema —repitió por enésima vez aquella noche—. Tú eres Gambit, ella es Rogue, realmente ni siquiera necesitas una frase de inicio para ligártela. Tan sólo dile hola, ella se fija en ti y ya está todo hecho. 

—Lance, no soy como tú —protestó Hunk, una vez más—. Yo soy patoso y nervioso, no sería capaz de hablarle. En cambio, mírala, ella es tan genial… creo que ni siquiera se habrá dado cuenta de que existo.

—¡Hasta hoy! —Lance exclamó, optimista—. Venga, vayamos a por una bebida que te infunde valor.

—No creo que sea buena idea… podría acabar vomitando. Sabes que mi estómago se revuelve con facilidad, y mucho más cuando estoy nervioso…

—Vamos, Hunk, sígueme. Si no —le miró a los ojos, con una mirada llena de desafío—, me acercaré a ella para darle un mensaje de tu parte.

—¡Pero yo no te he dado ningún mensaje para ella! —al ver que comenzaba a moverse, entendió—. ¡Okey, iré contigo!

Sin embargo, Lance no se dirigió hacia la zona de bebidas.

—¿Adónde vamos? —a Hunk le sudaban las manos.

—En la esquina opuesta hay ponche de sangre… ¡y unos aperitivos en forma de calavera y calabaza deliciosos!

Con aquello convenció a Hunk. Aquellos no eran realmente los planes de Lance, que cuando se encontraron muy cerca de Shay, empujó a Hunk… lo justo para casi estamparlo contra ella.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —exclamó Lance, de forma muy convincente—. Me he tropezado y casi tiro a mi amigo... ¿estás bien?

—Oh, sí, descuida… —la sonrisa de Shay era muy cálida. Lance podía ver por qué su amigo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

—Me llamo Lance. Aunque esta noche soy… CatLance —le guiñó un ojo—. Y él es…

Se calló para dejar hablar a Hunk, mas fue Shay quien respondió:

—¿Gambit? Oh, Hunk, no sabía que a ti también te gustaran los X-Men.

—Oh, sí, me gustan mucho. Esto… ¿sabes quién soy?

—Claro, hicimos un trabajo juntos a principio de curso… aunque tal vez tú no me recuerdes.

Lance supo que aquélla era su señal para marcharse. Hunk estaba loco por ella, ella parecía realmente interesada en él… ¿estaba todo hecho, no? Una vez la crisis sentimental de Hunk estaba resuelta, podía buscar su propio objetivo.

Entonces sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante con los de Allura, y supo que aquélla era su señal. Podía ser que la chica se hiciera la dura con él a diario y esquivara sus intentos de conquistarla, cuando en el fondo sabía que estaba loquita por él. Tal vez era de las chicas que se esperaban al momento perfecto para dar el primer paso, pero ¿acaso no era Halloween una noche mágica? Sí, iba a ser ésa la primera frase que le dijera. Antes de esto, la observó un poco más. Allura poseía una gran belleza y aquella noche, vestida de Wonder Woman… estaba espectacular. Aquella faldilla corta dejaba ver sus infinitas piernas y hacerlas mucho más apetecibles que de normal… lo que era decir mucho.

Precisamente cuando llegaba a su altura, justo cuando tenía su mejor mueca seductora en el rostro… vio que realmente Allura ya estaba con alguien. Poca gente era rival para Lance, pero precisamente aquel chico era Superman. Quería decir, Shiro. Que era el Superman de la vida real. Supo que allí no tendría nada que hacer. Aunque Lance tendía a fantasear, sabía que a veces había que posar los pies en la tierra, y debía reconocer que la química entre aquellos dos era innegable.

Con cara de chasco, decidió que definitivamente aquél era buen momento para una copa. En la mesa de las bebidas se rellenaba su vaso alguien a quien no tenía del todo claro si quería ver.

—Keith —dijo asqueado.

—Soy Batman —le respondió el chico. Terminó de servirse y trató de marcharse de ahí. Sin embargo, Lance le cortaba el paso.

—Ya, claro. Reconozco ese peinado espantoso en cualquier parte —y también ese culo perfecto, pero claro, eso no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Mira, le he prometido a Shiro que si te veía no me pelearía contigo —no como aquella vez, aquello no lo añadió, aunque lo pensaron ambos—. ¿Me dejas pasar?

—Oh… Shiro, Shiro —dijo con voz lastimera y rodó los ojos—. ¿Supongo que habrás visto que está con Allura? —con su tono de voz pretendía picarlo, y si lo conseguía, estaba claro que la pelea estaba asegurada, al fin y al cabo… eran Keith y Lance.

—También he visto la cara de imbécil que se te ha quedado al verlos juntos.

—Ya, pero me imagino que sería como la mitad de imbécil que la tuya, ¿no?

—Cuántas veces te tendré que decir que, ¡no me gusta Shiro! —Keith era irascible por naturaleza, y a la mínima no era capaz de controlar su tono de voz. Realmente no le habían dicho nada y ya estaba gritando.

Lance estaba a punto de replicarle cuando otra voz se añadió a la discusión:

—Me estaba preocupando que tardaras tanto en traer las bebidas. He pensado que tal vez estuvieses coqueteando con otro… entonces he visto que sólo era Lance —era Rolo, que iba disfrazado de Cíclope, es decir, llevaba su atuendo normal y unas gafas sólo un poco más estrafalarias de las que acostumbraba.

—Cíclope —dijo, obviando el comentario que le había hecho—. ¿Dónde te has dejado a Phoenix? Tan guapa ella, lástima que te deje por otros, ¿no?

Rolo enarcó una ceja. Se quitó las gafas, al parecer, con el mero propósito de mirarle mal y así infundir mayor desdén a sus palabras:

—No sé ni para qué me molesto en hablarte. Aunque debería alegrarme de que no intentes nada conmigo, eres tan patético. Dime, ¿Hay alguien de toda esta fiesta a quien no hayas acosado aún? Por cierto, tienes un grano en la frente.

Lance no lo vio venir. En cuestión de un instante Keith lo apartó para abrirse paso. Apenas le dio tiempo a pensar “ya está, se va a ir con él” cuando el chico los sorprendió a ambos, aunque más a Rolo, ya que fue a él a quien le propinó un puñetazo bien fuerte justo en la nariz.

—Creo que se la he roto. Corre —dijo Keith, que se giró un momento para mirarle. Fue suficiente para que sus miradas se encontraran y se dijeran mucho más de lo que se habían dicho por medio de las palabras.

Se abrieron paso a empellones mientras oían a Rolo quejarse y maldecirlos. A pesar de la prisa y las emociones acumuladas, a Lance le dio tiempo de ver a Hunk bailando con Shay, así como también detectó a Pidge en el puesto de DJ disfrutando al poder poner sus extrañas mezclas, todas matemáticamente perfectas.

 

x.x.x

 

Habían seguido corriendo a pesar de que nadie más los perseguía. Cualquiera podría decir que iban sin rumbo fijo, cuando realmente no era así. El apartamento que Keith compartía con Shiro no se encontraba lejos de allí.

—Es aquí —Keith le había agarrado la mano para estirarlo hacia él, hacer que no siguiera hacia adelante.

—¿Tu batcueva? —preguntó Lance, que apoyó una mano sobre el muro, de forma premeditadamente casual—. ¿Encuentras las llaves?

—Sí… —fue la réplica cansina de Keith, que seguía rebuscando en los bolsillos de su cinturón.

—¿Qué llevas más en esos bolsillos? ¿Batcondones?

Keith no llegó a reír, aunque el fantasma de una carcajada estuvo allí.

—Creo que Batman es más de ir a pelo —dijo, sacando al fin sus llaves.

No tardó en abrir la puerta y, una vez en el interior, pulsar el botón del ascensor, que se encontraba ya en aquella planta. Entraron en él. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas y éste comenzó a elevarse, Lance se lanzó a besar a Keith.

—Al fin te beso —fue la frase de conclusión que se le ocurrió decir cuando se apartó un poco de Keith para recuperar el aire. Las puertas del ascensor ya se habían abierto y se habían vuelto a cerrar.

—No sé por qué no lo has hecho antes. En casa de Pidge.

Lance le miró sin comprender, y así se lo comunicó:

—¡Nadie te entiende, Keith! —el otro había pulsado el botón de apertura de puertas, y ya salía del ascensor, por lo que Lance tuvo que seguirle—. Además, estabas furioso. Con tu temperamento inestable habría podido acabar con mis dientes por el suelo. De haber sido así, una gran sonrisa se habría perdido esta noche —acompañó el comentario con su sonrisa seductora y resplandeciente característica—. ¿Qué es lo que te había hecho Rolo para que le pegaras así?

Mientras le hablaba, Keith abría la puerta. Pasó adentro y dejó entrar a Lance antes de cerrar y responder a su pregunta.

—¿Que qué me había hecho Rolo? Te había insultado —contestó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Pero si tú me estabas insultando antes a mí…

—Yo no estaba… ¡vale, pero admite que es diferente! —de nuevo había elevado el tono de su voz—. ¿Qué se supone que haces, Lance?

Con aquel traje de cuero negro se le marcaba absolutamente todo. Ahora que estaba haciendo posturitas, era casi imposible no prestarle atención sin pensar en nada más. Lance tardó en decir nada, cosa de la que el otro chico apenas se dio cuenta: tan sólo le miraba encandilado. Cuando desenrrolló el látigo que había tenido rodeándole la cintura y con él azotó el suelo en un par de ocasiones, Keith se mordió el labio. Finalmente, Lance se le puso delante y pasó el látigo por encima de él para que rodearle la cintura.

—Te he cazado —le guiñó un ojo.

A Keith le tembló una ceja, sin embargo, pasó las manos por sus caderas.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan malo y poco creativo? —preguntó, y aunque Lance no se dio cuenta, se le acercó todavía un poco más.

—Uhm… créeme. Puedo ser _muy_ creativo. Respecto a lo otro… admítelo, te gusto así.

—Así de idiota —puntualizó.

—Sí… casi tanto como tú —Lance sonrió en respuesta, aunque Keith no llegó a verla, sólo a sentirla. En otro de sus muchos movimientos impulsivos, le agarró en volandas para después comenzar a besarle.

Lance no supo cómo, pero un instante después (o al menos aquella impresión le dio a él) estaba tumbado en una cama, con Keith cernido sobre su cuerpo. De los labios había descendido hasta su cuello, y ahora le besaba el pecho; es decir, la zona de piel que exponía a través de la profunda V que hacía su traje. Con los ojos cerrados, se dejó llevar por aquella placentera sensación. No obstante, pronto se vio con ganas de tocar a Keith, de sentirlo por completo.

—Quítate estos músculos falsos —protestó cuando alargó sus brazos para poder manosearle y sus manos dieron a parar con aquella especie de coraza con relleno.

   Por una vez, Keith cedió de inmediato. Cesó la actividad de sus labios y se irguió apoyando las rodillas en la cama, una a cada lado del cuerpo de Lance. Cuando comenzó a desvestirse, vio que Lance también lo hacía.

—No… quédate en el traje.

Su sonrisa se amplió al observar la mirada demandante de Keith.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Tú y tus fetiches raros. Y dime, si me quedo en el traje… —No terminó la frase, pues sus gestos lo dijeron todo. Levantó su pelvis para que las partes nobles de ambos se golpearan, si bien con poca fuerza, y después se acariciaran.

Aquel gesto le pilló por sorpresa a Keith, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se venciera hacia adelante. Acabó sobre Lance, aunque con las manos a ambos lados de él minimizó el impacto.

—Vale, quítatelo luego —cedió.

Lance le robó un beso en respuesta justo antes de aprovechar la postura para mover sus cuerpos y así acabar él encima. Con suma delicadeza, apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Keith, como siempre, demasiado tensos. Después, inclinó su rostro para repartir besos por su torso.

—Prefiero estos músculos —confesó cuando había descendido hasta su ombligo. Las manos habían acompañado sus movimientos, y ahora estaban en su cinturón.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó de nuevo Keith, desconcertado como cuando no entendía completamente lo que estaba pasando, es decir, casi siempre.

En lugar de quitarle el batcinturón, Lance estaba rebuscando en sus batbolsillos.

—Batcondones. Lo sabía —exclamó triunfal, alzándolos como si fuesen un trofeo, para luego lanzarlos por la cama—. Cuántos hay… ¿tantas expectativas tenías en esta noche?

Keith le miró de forma amenazadora. El otro chico hizo como si no se hubiera fijado y acabó desabrochándole el cinturón para quitárselo y después pasar a sus mallas. Fue una muy grande a la par que grata sorpresa ver que debajo no llevaba nada más.

—Hola, señor batpene.

—¡Lance! —volvió a recriminarle Keith.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡No puedes disfrazarte de Batman y no esperar unas cuantas bromas sobre bat…cosas!

Keith se terminó de deshacer de las mallas, lleno de frustración.

—¿No te parece que ya has hecho suficientes bromas al respecto?

—Nunca hay suficientes bromas sobre Batman —Lance negó con la cabeza—. Además, no creo que te quejes con la batpaja que te voy a hacer.

—¿No se llamaría así si te la hiciera yo?

—Puedes hacérmela después —contestó Lance, contento con la idea—. Ahora, en cambio… 

Fue dicho y hecho. Directo al objetivo, Lance le agarró del miembro para no tardar en llevárselo a la boca, terminando de despertarlo así. Volvió arriba, volvió a sus labios, si bien con la mano seguía acariciándole.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta? —preguntaba entre beso y besó.

—Sí… sí… —Keith se apretaba contra el cuerpo de Lance, pero se dio cuenta de que prefería antes sentir la fricción de su piel que la de aquel cuero sintético. Así que llevó sus manos al pecho de Lance y las deslizó por dentro de la abertura del traje, para llevarlas a los hombros, desde donde esperaba poder comenzar a quitárselo—. Joder, no puedo.

—Espero que no sea al revés —Lance, como siempre, rápido con los juegos de palabras se echó hacia atrás, bajó de la cama para así poder quitarse el traje, que no era una tarea fácil, y sin embargo, él lograba hacer que a ojos ajenos pareciera seductora e incitante—. Tenía ganas de quitármelo, ya empezaba a hacer mucho calor por aquí…

Estaba ya desnudo hasta la cintura cuando en lugar de terminar de quitárselo, miró a Keith; en la cama, desnudo, excitado, expectante. Se giró haciendo ademán de marcharse; en el último momento, lo que hizo fue deshacerse del resto del disfraz, de modo que Keith pudo ver antes que nada su trasero. Se agachó para sacárselo de los tobillos, de una forma más exagerada de la necesaria. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo con Keith.

—¿Tienes ganas de probar mi culo?

—Sí —admitió, mientras se levantaba de la cama para unirse a él.

—¿Sólo mi culo?

Keith se le pegó a la espalda, el brazo izquierdo le abrazó el pecho, la mano derecha le agarró de más abajo.

—Tu polla también —admitió susurrando contra su oreja, la cual después mordió.

Lance llevó sus manos atrás para así agarrarle bien el trasero, lo que hizo que sus cuerpos se pegaran todavía más. Podía sentir completamente a Keith, especialmente a una parte muy concreta de él.

—Pues vamos a ello.

  
Durante un rato sólo fueron ligeros gemidos o sonidos procedentes de la fricción de sus cuerpos. Por una vez no discutían, sabían anticipar los movimientos del otro, moverse en sintonía. Cuando Keith llevó su derecha a la boca de Lance, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba indicando, no pudo callarse el comentario:

Lamió uno de sus dedos de una forma explícita y le dijo:

—Dedos suaves, largos y delicados.

Se llevó otro a la boca antes de decir:

—Estoy seguro de que con ellos no haces otra cosa sino que…

Esta vez le tocó el turno al índice, tras lo cual terminó la frase:

—Masturbar y sodomizar.

A Keith se le escapó una risa:

—Hasta ahora sólo me habían dicho que tenía manos de músico. Aunque… supongo que tu apreciación es más acertada.

Finalmente, Lance volvió a llevarse los tres a la boca, de una forma vulgar en exceso, completamente explícita.

Keith se aseguró de prepararlo bien, y observarba con detenimiento las reacciones de Lance a cada una de sus intrusiones. Cuando vio que parecía que estaba a gusto con aquello, dejó de ser tan mecánico para ser más juguetón. Lance gimió en respuesta, aunque acabó diciéndole que se detuviera.

—Ahora te quiero a ti —ya tenía en la mano uno de los preservativos anteriormente descartados, y mientras lo abría con cuidado no se daba cuenta de la intensidad con la que era observado—. Vale, ahora siéntate.

Fue toda una sorpresa cuando Lance acabó poniéndoselo con la boca. Keith sintió cómo sus labios iban desenrrollando el condón que poco a poco iba abrazándolo.

—¿A que eso no lo sabes hacer, eh, Keith? —preguntó juguetón cuando había vuelto a elevar su rostro, y veía la reacción ante sus habilidades.

—Sé hacer otras cosas —fue su escueta respuesta.

—Eso espero.

En esta ocasión fue Keith quien rápidamente se puso a la acción.

Sus talones, en alto, rozaban las nalgas de Keith como resultado de cada embestida que recibía. Lance, sin embargo, quería más.

—Oh vamos, Keith, sé que puedes ser más duro… no me seas gatito, quiero un león.

Aquello era un reto, y como siempre, el moreno supo aceptarlo.

Cada vez más deprisa. Cada vez más fuerte. Los ojos de Keith están muy cerrados, su orgasmo está muy cerca, se nota pues ya no puede hacer más que empujar sin miramiento contra Lance. Lance querría hacer una broma sobre la cara que está poniendo ahora mismo, pero no le sale, el placer lo nubla todo. En lugar de en una cama se siente a bordo de un cohete que está a punto de despegar al espacio, la explosión de los motores será inminente. Se descubre haciendo lo único de lo que es capaz en ese momento, gritar el nombre de Keith, gritarlo muy fuerte. Se da cuenta, al oírse, entre jadeos, que Keith le responde y también grita el suyo.

—Lance…  —dice antes de contener el aliento, quedarse muy quieto, casi inmóvil, por unos segundos.

—Keith… —murmura, incapaz de contenerse, mientras se aprieta el miembro, ya flácido, atrapado junto a su mano entre los cuerpos de ambos.

Los codos del otro chico ceden, de modo que termina de caer sobre Lance. Los ojos de ambos vuelven a estar abiertos, de modo que Keith puede ver cómo una sonrisa se extiende por los labios de Lance.

—Creo que formamos un gran equipo.

Keith le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Sí, yo también lo creo.

Lance siente como se separa de él y se levanta de la cama. Al principio no entiende, pero puede ver un atisbo de cómo Keith le hace un nudo al condón y lo tira en la papelera. Cuando se gira, ve a Lance con el rostro inclinado.

—¿Qué?

—Tú también tienes un buen culo. Claro, no tanto como el mío…

—Gilipollas… —murmura Keith, justo antes de volver a la cama con un pequeño salto.

—De eso… no sabría qué opinar.

Ambos ríen y, mientras lo hacen, Lance busca su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Keith.

—Al final… tal vez mañana igual no pueda caminar —admite, todavía riendo.

—Bien. Así te tendré en mi cama.

Lance gira el rostro para mirarle, tras unos segundos le pregunta:

—¿Eso has sido tú siendo tierno? Ohhh Keith, si en el fondo me quieres cerca.

—O pensándolo bien, si no consigues moverte te echaré por el balcón.

En cambio, se abraza al pecho de Lance, sobre el que apoya el rostro donde se acabará durmiendo poco tiempo después.

—Duerme, mi gatito —susurra Lance, que le acaricia sin pensar los cabellos—. Tendré que llevarte a otro peluquero.

—No lo harás —protesta Keith, aunque es sólo un ligero murmuro—. ¿Cómo si no podrías reconocerme en los sitios?

—Habrá que trabajar en eso.  

 

Poco después, caen dormidos profundamente. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de cómo Shiro abre la puerta de su habitación para encontrárselos abrazados… en su cama.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Allura, al ver cómo cierra violentamente la puerta, sin invitarla a entrar.

Cuando se gira para mirarla, tiene la cara roja como un tomate:

—Keith… pensando con otra cosa que no es su cabeza.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
